


Borrowed Pleasures

by blerdxlines



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bad Humor, Black Character(s), Canon Trans Character, Chocolate, Embarrassment, F/M, Hiding, Humor, Masturbation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: You and Damien had planned a little weekend stayacation together. Things kick off to a not so good start but when Damien finds your vibrator he insists on using it while you're none the wiser.





	Borrowed Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is intended to be a black woman.

Damien had just started working at a new IT company and was still getting adjusted-- not to mention he just adopted a husky that came with her own new set of stresses. Potty training all over his avant garde furniture, clawing and chewing up of his favorite black boots, and her fur-- _for God's sake_ \-- her thick brown coat covered everything and everyone.

You two had just arrived at your apartment when he found himself quietly touring your place, inspecting your living arrangements for the change in feng shui from when he last visited.

Your bedroom was the culprit. Somewhat of an organized mess, everything except your jewelry box, which was sealed with a tiny padlock.

"Are you afraid your jewelry is going to escape, darling?" He laughed, echoing your snicker from the living room.

"It's actually to keep other people out."

You stepped into your room to find him jostling the box which answered in metal clinks and bell chimes.

"Oh? Why is that? Are you having some bedroom visitors that I should know about?"

He smiled, but that didn't earn an expected chuckle from you, instead you frowned and sighed.

"Because Lucien told me I have good taste in rings."

He looked at you inquisitively, setting the box down before saying.

"Darling, I believe that's what you'd call a compliment."

You paused narrowing your eyes at the momentarily thick headed man.

"I'll have to thank him by not pressing charges for stealing my sunglasses and my gold chain."

Damien's soft smirk was exchanged for a shocked gaping maw. He paced around a bit, biting at his right thumb nail, seemingly in his own little world before sitting on your bed and speaking.

"I'm so sorry, darling. This has gone too far. I have no idea how to control that boy."

You felt a twinge of guilt. You didn't wanna bring it up because you knew he needed some time away from his everyday stressors, and you like Lucien, but the fact that he would steal from you really weighed on you.  
You took a seat beside him, pulling his fidgeting hand away from his mouth, resting it in your lap.

"Don't. Don't stress about it Dam--."

"--No. It's my fault. It's my job to raise him better than this."

Damien had lost count of how many times he'd said these exact words to himself, and each time, they brought on the same feeling of powerlessness.

"If it means anything to you, I forgive him."

You ran your fingers along his clammy palm. Playing with his hands always helped calm him. Even now you could see his mind working like a high powered computer processor, generating scenarios, trying to create short term solutions for this long term problem.

"C'mon, we can think about ways to torture your son later, but for now let's just relax. Lucien is far away spending the weekend at his gramma's with your new puppy, being a good boy, probably helping her bake lemon bars."

He nodded, outside data finally registering in his mind, squeezing your hand gently.

"He always did love spending time at his grandma's house as a child. There’s something about his father's side of the family..."

He turned toward you a smile forming naturally on his lips.

"You remind me of her."

"Of who?"

He laughed a bit dimly, "Lucien's grandmother."

"Watch where you're going with this Damien."

Breaking your serious facade, you both laughed. You had a way of making each other laugh, even during serious conversations like this.

"It's true, my darling! She's very understanding, upbeat, and she's very good listener… when she wants to be."

You rolled your eyes a little which brought a mischievous smirk to his face-- his jabs at you were always true for the most part.

"Love her as I may... her messy bedroom could use a bit of work, I must say."  
He snickered, pulling your hand to his lips and kissing across your knuckles.

You loved how deep and romantic he could be, spoiling you with kisses and praise purely to break the monotony that often existed between you two. For a self admitted hopeless romantic, you quite literally ate that shit up.

He kissed along your arm, paying special attention to that sensitive spot on the inside of your wrist that made your breath a little weak when he kissed it.

"Damien." You flustered.

He pulled away for only a moment, gazing through his lashes,

"Let me treat you, darling. It's the least I can do for not having my son arrested."

He continued pressing a smile up your arm, his free hand came to rest on your thigh, palm radiating heat as he slowly pushed the hem of your dress up your thighs.

You didn't object, it'd been weeks since you two had the opportunity to 'enjoy each others company' as Damien would put it, and honestly, you were beginning to get tired of your vibrator.

"What item on your sex menu do you want to try first, doll?"

He cleared his throat nervously before starting.

"I'm awfully hungry, I think I wanna pay a visit to the chocolate fountain."

You literally couldn't make this shit up.

Damien had spent far too much time ear hustling his sleazy male coworkers locker room talk.

You pulled away, balling your fists to keep from cringing.  
"Oh, my God. My libido just fell harder than Lucien's GPA."

He sputtered. "D-Did I not say it right?"

"No Damien, it's the fact that you did that turns me off."

He cast his face into his hands, his ashamed blush creeping up his ears.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't. I meant-- I'd like to perform cunnilingus--"

"--Please. Leave the dirty talk to me Damien."

He knew he was no good at it, but that didn't stop him from trying on the occasion.

You slid out of bed to search through your closet for some clothes to change into.

“Would you like to continue where we left off?”

"The chocolate fountain’s out of operation for right now."

You laughed, which made him feel a little better.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, and after that how about we start on some actual dinner?"  
"That sounds nice."

"Good, now c'mon, get comfortable. I expect to see you slobbing around my apartment by time I get back."

He hadn't even noticed that he was still in his collared polo and khakis from the animal shelter. He sighed, laying back on your bed, unbuckling his belt, and peeling off his tired volunteer uniform.

He knew you didn't like dog hair very much and appreciated the fact that you didn't kick him out of your room for being covered in it.

His pajamas were in his bags in the living room, but his limbs were weary, unwilling to walk that short distance required to retrieve them.

Instead, he crawled up and laid against your pillows which smelled faintly of your hair products. It was a comforting, calming scent.

In spite of the way it looks, your bed was actually fairly comfortable. Well, except for this lump digging into his shoulder blade.

"What--what is that?"

He sat up, digging through your mound of blankets and clothes to grab something hard and phallic.

"What? Does she sleep with her water bottle in her bed--" He pulled the object out, pausing before dropping it to the sheets.

It was a rechargable vibrating wand. Slim, purple, button operated, and by the look of the buttons-- highly used.

_"Should I have found this? Was she hiding it? Why would she leave this in her bed when she knew I was coming over? Would she be embarrassed if she realized I found it?"_

Those were a few of the many questions going through Damien's head before his curiosity overtook him and he pressed a button on the shaft activating the powerful vibrations.

* * *

The sensation was almost unbearable, as Damien grinded his hips into the vibrating wand, chasing the almost otherworldly stimulation ringing deep inside his guts. Far more pleasing than any toy he'd ever used up until this point, Damien couldn't believe he was nearing climax within minutes. His chest heaved, little whimpers escaping him until the sudden sound of the door opening startled him.

Damien's face burned something mighty, he can't even begin to imagine how disheveled and perverted he must look right now. Naked-- save for his binder, sweaty, laying across your bed.

_"What came over me? What possessed me to decide to use your vibrator while you stepped out?"_

He was so embarrassed he couldn't bear to turn and face you.

Towel drying your hair, music in hand, you approached the full length mirror across the room, blissfully unaware.

“You're still naked? I thought we were gonna make dinner after I got out the shower.”

You busied yourself, stripping your shower robe from your body so you could start applying lotion and shea butter, all the while Damien laid with his back turned to you, still paralyzed by the shock of you entering.

“Have you really not finished changing yet?”

You laughed to yourself, a little perplexed by the fact that he didn't answer the first time.

“S-sure. I just got a little tired. I hope you don't mind-- my love.”

He played it smooth-- well, smooth for him at least. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it over himself, nonchalantly swiping hair from his face.

Maybe it was the rush of being almost walked in on, but he was feeling a little bold and intended to finish. In your bed. While you were in the room.

“I don't care as long as you aren't covered in dog hair.”

You smiled at your reflection and after a moment he was back to work, grinding the wand against him, careful not to move too abruptly and alert you. You hummed along to your music, none aware of the noise Damien was making.

Something about you being in the room added an edge to his long burning fire. Making it impossible for him to keep quiet without clamping a hand over his lips. It'd been so long since he'd been stimulated like this, his hips bucked violently into the wand as he chased that sinking pit in his stomach.

“Hey, did you ever pick up those frozen chicken tenders from the store? I wanna make some chicken parmesan, but ya know, I don't wanna burn it if it's real chicken.”

A cold pricked up his spine as he attempted to steady his voice.

“Um--um.”

He racked his brain for any coherent thought, but all that could register was his impending orgasm, teetering dangerously close to the edge.

“ _Mmm_ I don't-- _mmm_ rem-ember.”

His voice barely above a whisper. You paused, turning down your music momentarily which sent his thighs closing shut around the noisy wand.

“I didn't hear you, but it's okay. I'll just order delivery and let you sleep.”

Thank God for his slurred speech and thank God for the awkward position he's laying in which is pressing the head of your wand against a spot that's sending lightning through his toes.

His impending orgasm creeps up on him, crashing into him like a wave of pleasure. He can't quiet the shallow moans that slip through his fingers, praying that your music is loud enough.

Damien's toes curl and back arches as his body is electrified by pleasure. He held his breath for fear that moans would slip out while his body trembled. Synapses firing and breathing consciousness back into his lungs, he's quick, fumbling with the wand until it buzzes to a halt. The tingle in his hand the only reminder of his actions as he stuffs the toy under your pillow and slyly flips onto his side to see you, back turned to him, applying moisturizer to your face.

Bold, still and yet. He calls out to you.

“Did you order, my love?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I ordered some Chinese from that place with the good pepper chicken.”

Eyes tracing your curves, he sat up, chest tightening at the sight of so much of your exposed skin.

“How long until they'll be here?”

You paused, checking your phone for a moment before replying.

“Probably like an hour.” That was all Damien needed to hear before his blanket was tossed off and he was out bed.

“Maybe closer to two hours if they get lost looking for my apartment, or they run out of the stuff we order. Why? Are you hungry now?”

Damien approached you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist, pressing his lips into your neck.

“I could go for something sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I had to keep the chocolate joke. It made me cringe so bad but I still cackle to this day.
> 
> I am accepting hate mail regarding the jokes I forced you to read today.


End file.
